


Can I Please Take That Back?

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is trying too hard and it's cute, finally back to my roots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Roman was disappointed that his Soulmate lacked any kind of imaginative greeting for him.Day 14 of Soulmate September- The first words your soulmate says to you are written somewhere on your body
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Can I Please Take That Back?

Roman was incredibly frustrated with his soulmate. Whoever it was just lacked so much imagination! The mark had appeared on his leg when he was 5 but all it said was "Wait, what? Wait!". What kind of greeting phrase was that? He had planned his greeting very particularly and his soulmate couldn't be bothered to come up with something fun?

In all fairness, his greeting was a bit bizarre, but that shouldn't stop his soulmate from giving their own personal greeting. Roman had worked hard memorizing his little rhyme before his first day of school. By now it was reflex more than anything to greet new people. He had yet to find someone with his greeting on their body, despite quite a few saying "wait what?" in response.

"Class, if I may have your attention for once? We have a new peer joining us. I expect you all to offer him kindness and respect," the teacher of Roman’s first period nodded towards a shy-looking boy in all black from his dyed bangs down to his studded boots. Roman felt his breath catch in his chest. The display was so extra and the boy was so cute. He just had to talk to him as soon as possible. Luckily, the only open desk in the room was right in front of him.

"Alright, I won't ask you to embarrass yourself, Mr. Storm. Please take a seat. Everyone else please have your homework ready for collection," the directive was followed by a commotion of rustling papers and a few groans from those who had forgotten the assignment.

Roman pulled out his completed sheet and several sheets of loose paper. He pulled out a red pen and scribbled a quick note.

The boy shuffled back to the open desk, eyes on the ground. When he got there, he found a piece of paper on the seat. He picked it up and sat down, reading the note under the desk.

_ Hello! _

_ I (seat behind you) am Roman Prince! What's your name, Dark Storm? :) _

_ -RP _

The boy rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper before tossing it over his shoulder.

Roman quickly uncrumpled the paper and was disappointed to find no response. He pulled out a purple pen and tried again, slipping the new note over the boy's shoulder. 

_ Greetings! _

_ Do you not like the red pen? I really would like to learn your name. :) :) _

_ -RP _

The boy made a show of ripping the paper several times before throwing the confetti over his shoulder at Roman’s desk. 

Roman scowled, determined to win the new kid over. He pulled out a black pen to try a third time. When he was finished writing he tapped the boy’s shoulder before passing the note.

_ Salutations! _

_ Perhaps I was not clear. I think you’re really cute and would like to get to know you because I am Gay _ _ TM _ _ and hope you are as well. _

_ -RP _

The boy in black sighed and folded the third note up into a paper football before turning around and flicking it right into Roman’s face.

Roman was dumbfounded, "heckity heck, five abs and one peck!" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Wait, what? Wait!" The boy in black stared wide-eyed and turned back around. Roman didn't try again for the rest of the class. He'd blown it. That wasn't his greeting and now the cute, dark, mysterious boy thought he was an insufferable idiot. He was usually able to become friends with people first before they figured out what a pain he could be.

The bell dismissing them to the next class rang and Roman sullenly packed up his stuff, one of the last to leave the room. 

As he left he heard a voice from across the hall, "hey, Princey!" he looked up to see the new kid from class leaning on the lockers across from the door. The boy flipped his bangs out of his eyes with a toss of his head and smirked at Roman, "over here."

Roman felt his heart beat faster as he walked over. Everything this boy did was so flipping cute.

"Heyyy," Roman grinned but refused to meet his eyes.

"Do you seriously say that to everyone you meet?" the boy in black asked.

"No! That was a mistake! I say that when I'm confused so other people are just as confused as me. Normally my greeting is 'brightest day or darkest night, may our friendship blossom and take flight'," Roman could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well, for the record my greeting is usually 'welcome to the black parade' because I can't be bothered to come up with something original. I always wondered who would say something so nonsensical as 'heckity heck,...' and all that jazz since I got my mark," Roman looked up to find the boy grinning at him and rolling up his sleeve. It suddenly occurred to Roman that this stranger had said exactly what his soulmark said.

The boy showed him a mark along his forearm reading exactly what Roman had accidentally said in class. Roman’s eyes lit up with recognition and he smiled brightly at him.

"So, prince of my nightmares, want to show me to the next class?" the boy flipped his bangs again with a grin.

"Not until you tell me your name, dark and stormy night," Roman laughed.

"I'm…. Virgil," he winced like it was painful to admit.

Roman grinned broadly and offered his hand to Virgil, "it would be my pleasure to be your guide and soulmate, Virgil."

Virgil rolled his eyes and ignored the offered hand, "alright alright. Thank you. Let's go or you'll be late, soulmate."

"Right," Roman took off down the hall with Virgil close behind. 

“I actually really dig the purple pen, where’d you find one?”

“One? I have five!”

“Of course you do. Can I have one?”

“What? No! Well. Maybe…” 

He couldn't believe his good fortune. His soulmate was so cute and only thought he was half an idiot. Score.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Soulmate Stories @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!


End file.
